30 Minutes to Finally Decide
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: a oneshot songfic about Suzaku and Lelouch getting ready to do the 'performance' at the end of the series. yaoi, Suzalulu, SPOILERS FROM LAST EPISODE! song is 30 Minutes by t.A.T.u


_Hello my darlings! I am here with a oneshot songfic for ya! I heard this song and thought it was absolutely perfect for Suzaku and Lelouch when they are about to go on as Zero and Emperor and one kill the other. I figured it would be 30 minutes until they had to do it and were cherishing every last moment together and all that. So the song is called 30 minutes by t.A.T.u. It's a really beautiful song and fits Lelouch and Suzaku perfectly. Well, you just see. If you want you can even listen to the song while reading this!_

30 Minutes to Finally Decide

**Out of sight, out of mind  
Out of time to decide**

Lelouch was sitting in his room looking at a chess piece, "Well, I guess I've finally been checked. I need to make my last move to checkmate." He gripped on the chess piece tighter, "I just…wish there could've been an easier way out for me…"

**Do we run? Should I hide?  
For the rest of my life**

Suzaku walked into Lelouch's room to check up on him. It was gonna be harder for Lelouch because he actually had to die. He just wanted to make sure he was okay.

He sat down beside Lelouch, "Lelouch…you're positive you want to do this?"

Lelouch flinched at Suzaku's voice, causing him to drop the chess piece, "Y-yes, I am."

**Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose, we could fail**

Suzaku could hear the hint of regret in his lover's tone. He turned Lelouch to face him. He pressed his lips against Lelouch's in a passionate and lustful kiss. Lelouch was shocked at first but his eyes fluttered closed as he melted into the kiss. Suzaku then broke it to speak, "I trust you Lelouch. I am your knight and will do what you say. But I am also your friend, your love, and I care about your decisions. What if this doesn't work?"

**In the moment it takes  
To make plans or mistakes **

Lelouch looked into Suzaku's deep emerald eyes, "I promise you, I…I…I will be fine."

Lelouch started to choke back tears, although they still fell. Suzaku then reached out to the crying Emperor and embraced him in a hug, "It's okay, it's okay. Let it out, Lelouch, let it out."

As much as he needed it, Lelouch obliged and just started crying into Suzaku's shoulder.

**30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide**

Lelouch drew back from the much needed hug, "I am ready. Now, we must go."

Suzaku nodded and took his hand, "Yes, it is time."

Lelouch got on his Emperor clothes and Suzaku put on the Zero outfit and retrieved the mask. They met each other for one last bit of time together. Lelouch chuckled, "Y'know, you look hot in _my_ Zero costume."

Suzaku smiled, "Really? Thanks." He pecked Lelouch on the cheek before putting on the Zero helmet.

**30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide**

Suzaku rested his hand on Lelouch's cheek, "We can still escape, Lulu. There's still time. It doesn't have to be this way. It shouldn't end like this. It isn't hard to run away and live together and be happy forever."

Lelouch removed the Zero mask from Suzaku's head. He rested his hand on Suzaku's cheek as well, "Can't you trust me?"

Suzaku lightly kissed Lelouch on the lips, "Lelouch…"

Lelouch whispered back, "Suzaku…"

Suzaku rested his head on Lelouch's shoulder, "I can always just take the blame with you. We need to stick together in this. I can't bear to live without you."

Lelouch stroked Suzaku's head, "Don't worry. We can get through this. It has to be done, for the Zero Requiem."

**Carousels, in the sky  
That we shape with our eyes**

Suzaku lifted his head and kissed Lelouch one last time, "I love you, Lelouch. I always will, no matter what happens between us. And if this didn't have to be, I would have gladly wanted to spend the rest of my days with you."

Lelouch smiled, "I love you too, Suzaku. And I feel exactly the same. Even though this must be done, I would have loved to be with you forever."

And with that, Suzaku put his mask back on and walked away to get in his position. It was finally time for it to happen.

**Under shade, silhouettes  
Casting shade, crying rain**

Lelouch waved as Suzaku disappeared. Tears began to fall again. He hastily wiped them away as Jeremiah showed up to escort him to his throne, "Your Majesty, it is time to lead the prisoners to their execution."

Lelouch got into his controlling tone, "Yes, of course. It's about time."

**Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose, we could fail**

Lelouch rode into town while sitting on his throne. He could hear the announcer talking, "And now, just coming into view, is the 99th sole Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. His Majesty, Lelouch vi Britannia. Our emperor also carries the distinction of being CEO of the Black Knights as well as the current chairman of the UFN Supreme Council. And look at this too; those who foolishly apposed Emperor Lelouch are being transported to the execution grounds. During the latest Great War, the Capital Pendragon was destroyed and countless soldiers sacrificed their lives. Among them, Sir Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero. Now that the EU has ratified the United Federation of Nation's charter, the Emperor has allowed us to complete the grand task of unifying the world. Glory to His Majesty, Lelouch! All hail Britannia! All hail Lelouch!"

**Either way options change  
Chances fail, trains derail**

Lelouch looked far into the distance and just as everyone else did, saw his knight in shining armor, Zero. He smiled while everyone else gasped in shock. Everything was going according to plan. No, he needed to make a shocked face so people won't think it was all planned. Knightmares started shooting at him, but knowing Suzaku, he easily dodged them all. He jumped up and over the Knightmares and headed toward Lelouch. Jeremiah ran for him but Suzaku just used him as a platform for him to step and jump off of. Suzaku leapt into the air and over Schneizel and over Nunnally.

**30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide**

As Suzaku landed in front of Lelouch and drew his sword, Lelouch decided to add to the effect by cursing at him and drawing out a gun, "Impudent fool!"

But Suzaku was quick to slice the gun out of his hands. He then drew his sword back as it shined it the light. Lelouch then smiled.

Suzaku charge his sword toward Lelouch, smiling as he did so. As he finally stabbed his sword into Lelouch's abdomen, that smile faded into a groan of pain.

**30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide**

Suzaku began crying as he stabbed Lelouch, "Lelouch…"

Lelouch whispered into Suzaku's ear, "The punishment for what you've done shall be this then." He grabbed his bleeding wound where the sword still was, "You will live on. Always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth." He dragged his bloody hand onto the side of Suzaku's mask, "You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world…for eternity."

Suzaku whispered back to him, with tears running down his cheek, "This geass I do solemnly accept."

Lelouch chuckled inwardly, "And one last thing, meet me on top of our old hill."

Suzaku gasped. Wait, this wasn't part of the plan. Is he saying that he actually is gonna live? Impossible. But he didn't question his lover's wishes. As Lelouch's hand fell from his mask, he drew out his sword from Lelouch.

**To decide, to decide  
To decide, to decide**

Lelouch staggered a bit before falling down the ramp leading down to where Nunnally was chained. Suzaku looked down at Nunnally who was crying as people around him started chanting Zero's name. He felt a sense of pride, sorrow, and confusion from what Lelouch said right before he withdrew his sword, 'Meet me on top of our old hill'. Old hill? Did he mean the one they used to play on when they were kids? He decided to give it a shot after all this mess was over.

**To decide, to decide  
To decide, to decide**

Suzaku was walking up the old hill that Lelouch told him about. He looked around but didn't see Lelouch anywhere, "Lelouch?"

Then he heard a voice, "Down here!"

The brunette turned and looked down from where the voice came from. There laid Lelouch bandaged up and alive, "I couldn't climb up this hill by myself when we were kids. You seriously think I could climb up it now?"

Suzaku smiled widely and ran down to where Lelouch was, "Lelouch! Oh my god! How'd you survive?"

The raven-haired man chuckled, "After all the fuss died down I dragged myself to the church where C.C. was at. She tended to my wounds and helped get me here. I told you everything would be alright."

Suzaku sat down next to Lelouch, "I guess you were right. I didn't expect you to end up alive. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lelouch chuckled, "You wouldn't have taken it as seriously. Now, about what you said earlier."

Suzaku turned to Lelouch, "Huh?"

Lelouch smiled, "What were you saying about spending the rest of your life with me?"

**To decide**

_That's the end of it! It got pretty sad, I know. But in the end all was well. Like I said before I really like this song. I got this idea from a Code Geass video with this song on Youtube. Check it out sometime. Please review if you like it! Love you all! *gives out tissues to anyone who is crying*_


End file.
